Everything Beautiful
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Complete. Follow-up to 'Everything Wrong' and 'Everything Right'. After 'The Squid and the Coconut,' Robbie finished the job, he ran into Tori in the parking lot. RORI Enjoy. R/R Topaz 2013 Nominee Notice!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everything Beautiful  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: T  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: "The Squid and the Coconut"  
Summary: After Robbie finished the job, he ran into Tori in the parking lot.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

Author's Notes: This fic actually takes place after "Everything Wrong." It's not a sequel to that fic. This is more of a follow-up. Same universe, different episode. And just like 'Everything Wrong,' this follows this universe. Third and (final?) in the series.

The order of the fic trilogy goes as follows:  
Everything Wrong  
Everything Right  
Everything Beautiful

* * *

Robbie Shapiro groaned as he came out of the restaurant. He finally finished paying off the dishes that he broke and the only thing he wanted to do right now was go home. Even if it meant having another night at the Shapiro house…

While he didn't want to go home right now, he knew he probably should. Just to get rid of the squid smell. He let out a sigh as approached his car. He shook his head, and pulled out his key. Heading for the door he stood still when he saw the one person that he thought he could count on.

"Move, Tori." He said to her, his voice stern. Almost as if no emotion was in his voice.

"Robbie…" She attempted.

He shook his head, "Move." He watched as she approached him. "I'm going home."

"Robbie… I…"

He took his hand and went for the door. Sliding the key in, he turned it quickly and opened the door as a result. Climbing inside, he closed the door and placed the key into the ignition. He was about to turn on the car when he heard two hands drop upon the opened window.

"Robbie…"

He finally looked at Tori, his face having a pained look. "You left me, Tori. You left me."

"I know…" Tori said to him, her voice full with emotion.

"I brought you to lunch, I offered to pay for it. And yes, I did forget my wallet, but that doesn't give you the right to leave me."

"Robbie, I'm sorry…" She said to him, her voice urgent. "I should've stayed."

"Well, yeah, you should've." Robbie told her. "You know how I feel about myself. You know how I am. How I pity myself. You know me, Tori. I thought that you were the one that I could count on. The one that I knew would be there for me, and when you left… when you left me…"

"Robbie, I'm sorry." Tori told him again. "I…"

"It was our date." He told her finally. "The date where I thought we could finally be together. I was ready. I know my mamaw's feet massaging isn't the best thing to do in the world, but I wanted to have lunch with you. I was ready. And when you accepted, I thought we were making progress."

She sighed, "We were…" Tori told him honestly.

"Then why did you leave me?" Robbie asked. "Why did you run away when I accidentally knocked over the plates. I am sorry I did that, but you had the nerve to leave me."

Her eyes cascaded down upon the pavement. She let out a sigh in disgust, feeling ashamed. She looked up at her friend, "I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that to you, Robbie. I don't know…"

"I don't think you can…" Robbie said, his voice low. He looked at her, his brown eyes gazing upon her chocolate orbs. "I thought we had something… I thought we were working towards something. I was ready to be a couple, Tori. I was ready to try going out on another date with you, and you left me…" He looked out upon the rear window, wanting to make sure the parking lot was empty… Turning back, he went to turn on the ignition.

"Robbie… WAIT!" Tori yelled at him. Afraid he was going to drive home and leave her. And as soon as she saw that happen, she felt herself fearing the worst. She couldn't deal if Robbie decided to leave her at the restaurant alone. "Please… don't go…"

He sighed. Turning off the car, he looked to Tori. "What?"

She sighed. "I was scared…"

"Scared?" Robbie asked, shocked. "You, Tori Vega were scared?" He shook his head, "I don't buy it…"

He went to turn the car back on when Tori pleaded with him, "Please Robbie… Let me explain…"

Robbie looked at her, her face etched with emotion. "Get in…" Tori nodded and quickly made her way around the car. Opening the door, she climbed in and looked at Robbie. "Why were you scared?"

She sighed, "Because I was afraid what I would do."

He looked at her, strangely. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, because I wasn't ready…"

"You weren't ready?" Robbie asked. "Tori, I'm the one that wasn't ready. I'm the one that kept putting off our dates because I wasn't ready. That was the whole reason why our first date didn't work."

"I know, Robbie." Tori told him. "I know you weren't ready. But now? When we were cutting the squid… I wasn't ready. Because I was falling in love with you."

He looked at her, "You left me alone, having to work by myself, because you were falling in love with me? Tori, I find that a little…"

Tori nodded, "I know… it sounds flimsy."

Robbie had to agree, "Yeah,it kinda does…" He looked at her, "How does falling in love with me want to make you want to bail? Especially when we just spent a few hours already cutting shrimp."

"Because… I wasn't ready to admit it." Tori told him. "Robbie, I've been with a number of guys. Danny, Ryder, Steven… I've been with them all…"

"Ok…" Robbie said, uncertain.

"But I never been with someone that I cared about what would happen if we break up." Tori said to him. "I never was in a situation where the person I could love would also be my best friend. If I were to lose you, Robbie. If we were to break up, and then chances are we would probably wouldn't want to be around each other. And that, I couldn't take. I couldn't…"

Robbie just stared at her, "So you left because…"

"Because I didn't know what I would do with you. I didn't trust myself. I was afraid that I would start attacking you, groping you, wanting to pull you down to the floor and have my way with you…"

"And because of that…" Robbie began, after gulping nervously. "And because of that, you left me?"

She nodded, "Yeah…" Tori looked up at him, "We've been becoming so close, Robbie. So… I dunno. Our friendship has been changing. And yes, I do want you to know that what we have could become right. But to me? To me, we have something that could become incredible. And I don't want to lose that… I don't want to lose you." She took her hand and grabbed his, her eyes staring into his. "I've been falling in love with you, Robbie. And it scares me because I don't know how to handle it.

"I've been with so many guys. But I've never been with a guy who I could see falling for. And that scares me…" She let out a breath. "It's like I was taking a test, and I failed. My whole method of trying to find the right guy became screwed over, and I didn't know how else to try to reason… Robbie, I…"

But Robbie didn't wait for an answer. He took his hands and cupped Tori's cheeks. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. Testing the waters as what was becoming to be a loving relationship… Robbie pulled back, his eyes watching her. Trying to make sure that he could see any hint of movement…

But Tori just stared… her eyes glazed over, and she couldn't move from Robbie's view.

Robbie looked at her, shocked. He took his hands away from her, "Are you alright?"

Rather than answer, Tori took her hands and cupped his face, slamming her lips to his. Mirroring the gestures Robbie performed moments before. When she pulled back, she looked at Robbie. His face dumbfounded by the previous moments.

The two just stared at one another. Not knowing what to do next. Both of them never thought what just happened could actually happen. To Robbie? He never felt a girl would like him, that a girl would want to kiss him, that a girl would be too scared to try something because she didn't want to ruin what they had.

To Tori… it was because Robbie was becoming more than a friend. He was becoming someone that impacted her. Not just romantically, but also integral… someone that mattered to her both romantically and socially. She never felt that could happen to a person that she befriended.

"So…" Robbie finally said…

"So…" Tori repeated…

"Does this mean?" Robbie asked. "What does it mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Tori asked.

Robbie looked at the floor of the car, and then back at Tori. "I think that if you and I… that if we do this…"

"Yeah?" Tori asked, interested.

"We need to make sure that this is what we both want." He told her. "Because like you… I can't deal if you're not around Tori. Throughout these couple weeks, I've been partly dreading this… because I didn't want to…"

She nodded, "Me too, Robbie… Me too…"

"Then…" He took a breath… "If we want to make this work…"

"We have to take it slow." Tori told him. "We have to make sure if we do get together, and we break up, that we can still come to one another. That we can… that we can be…"

Robbie took a moment… "We'll always be friends, Tori. We'll always have each other…" He let out a sigh. "I don't want to become Jade and Beck. I don't want to be bringing up the faults… tearing into each other… I don't want…"

"I don't want it either, Robbie." Tori said to him. It was then when she thought of something. "But I will say this…"

"Yeah?"

"We're not Jade and Beck." She began. "We're Robbie and Tori. We're different. We built this relationship on friendship. And that's what's going to make it work for us."

"You really think so?" He asked, hopeful.

She gave him a smile, "Yeah, I really do."

Robbie nodded, "So… I guess we are actually dating."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Tori agreed.

"Good." Robbie said with a smile. "That is if you're ready."

"I am ready." Tori nodded. "Are you?"

"I'm ready." Robbie agreed.

That being said, the friendship of Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega truly evolved into something worthwhile.

Everything was set.

Everything was right.

Everything was… beautiful.

* * *

THE END


	2. Nominated!

Hi everybody! Good News!

Two of my fics are nominated for the latest addition of the Topaz Awards! Both of my fics; Unbound and Everything Beautiful are nominated! Unbound for Best Minor Pairing! (What? RORI is minor, LOL?) and Everything Beautiful is nominated for best one shot! Not to mention, I myself is nominated for best author! So, this is where you come in my fellow Victorious fans. Go to the Topaz Awards 2013 Forum in the Victorious forums section and vote for my fics in the given categories: Best Author, Best Minor Pairing, and Best One-Shot!

I hope you all decide to vote! It would be great if I won some of these awards! And in the meantime, I'm going to go work on Outbound. So vote everyone!

Thanks for voting.

Jonathan


End file.
